


Ketchup

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cocaine, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Drug Use, Flirting, Hitman Gavin, Kinda, M/M, Overdosing, Pulp Fiction AU, Sexual Tension, Strong Language, got me using it too smh, i hope this hasnt been done yet, imagine sumo is jody, no beta we die like men, why does the convin fandom like the word faux so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Convin Pulp Fiction au. based off the part where Vincent (Gavin) shows Mia (Connor) a good time.Did I mention Marsellus is Markus?





	Ketchup

**Author's Note:**

> you probably dont have to watch pulp fiction to get whats happening. not to BRAG,, but i think i explained the situation pretty okay.
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies.

_ “Hello, Mr.Reed. I’m getting dressed. The door is unlocked, come inside and have yourself a drink. _

_ -Connor” _

Gavin takes the note in his hands, skimming over it and folding it in his pocket. He hesitates for a moment, staring into the pristine <strike> mansion </strike> house that's worth more money than he’s accumulated in his entire life. The furniture and accents are mostly of beige and neutral colors, but vibrant and interesting paintings decorate the walls. He takes notice of a picture frame sitting on a sofa table by the door.

He sees no other than Markus Manfred and his spouse. It’s a picture of them on their wedding day. By the look on Markus’ husband’s face, it seems more like he was attending a diplomacy meeting and not, y’know, the happiest day of his life. But hey, that’s none of his business.

He’s here on a mission. A very important mission. Not as important as anything else he has done as a hitman. 

No, he hasn't been sent to take out Manfred’s spouse. Neither is he here for some for some buckwild kidnapping.

He’s here to show the fucker a good time.

You see, Markus Manfred is Gavin’s boss. He is also.. Wait for it... a gang boss! What do you know! Gavin’s never had a problem with Markus within his line of work, I mean, he’s a fuckin’ gangster what standard is there? He just works as an associate to the guy, which has its ups and downs (as all gang-affiliated jobs do) but he’s making a living. That’s something at least. He even seemed to climb the ranks quicker than he expected, but that just means more protection, albeit more responsibility and dirty work.

What he hadn’t intended was to be so trusted by the man. That’s what got him in this situation… And the fact that he decided to dial-it-back with the high-risk jobs ever since the incident in Long Beach. So right now, Markus is taking pity on him and giving him something easy, however, very important. 

Markus isn’t someone to mess with though, he’s calm on the surface, very cool and calculated. His voice could soothe almost any soul but he’s very manipulative in a way that makes you think he’s that smartest, most wise man to walk the Earth.

You wouldn’t know he had a vendetta against you until there were six bullets in your head and three of your fingers were missing.

So it’s safe to say he’s pretty fucking horrifying. But as long as you listen to instruction, you’re good.

Gavin had been working with Markus for years, so he’s considered a trusted associate to the crime boss.

So trusted that he has been tasked to look after his ever-so-precious husband, Connor, while Markus was out of town. Guess the brat couldn’t live without entertainment even for a little while._ Typical _. 

Despite his salty opinion on the subject, Gavin had been a nervous wreck when he was given the job. It’s not that he couldn’t do it. Show some spoiled, gang boss’s husband a good time around the town? Easy as fuckin’ pie. But, there had been rumors of Connor being, as the boys would say, a tease.

Ben Collins, thirty-five-year-old married man with a baby on the way was reportedly thrown out a window by Markus Manfred himself. What did Ben do? Well apparently he did something less than appropriate with Markus’ husband. And Markus did not take kindly to that.

The worst thing you could do to Markus was fuck with his husband. _ Literally. _

So, temptation is what Gavin is looking out for tonight. In spite of his seemingly non-existent manners and filter, he’s pretty headstrong. Definitely won't risk his head and fingers for some pretty piece of ass.

He sighs, maybe even shivers slightly from the sharp bite that is the evening air. He may be wearing a three piece suit but _ goddamn _, the november air really is a kicker.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” he mumbled to himself, pushing open the clear glass door to the main entrance.

Upon entering, he’s immediately greeted by a very professional but smooth voice coming from… somewhere?

“Oh, so you finally decided to step inside? Mr. Reed, if I didn’t know any better, I'd think you were braindead,” comments the voice, he can hear the smile in his tone. 

“Hey!” he barks, already aggravated.

“Don’t get smart with me you-” Gavin stops himself before he can insult the man, force of habit. And afterall, even less than kind words to Connor could get Gavins dick chopped off and shoved in his mouth. Yikes.

_ Breathe Gavin, fuckin’ breathe _

He can hear the man chuckle, for some reason Gavin would compare it to church bells ringing or some cliche shit like that. God, he should’ve taken something stronger before coming here.

“I’m talking to you from an intercom, it should beeee-” Connor stops to giggle slightly. Was this dude sober?

“To your left. Oh! And I’m watching you via camera, if you were confused about that. How about you go take a seat, grab a drink,” he pauses he can almost hear the man's thoughts through the speaker. “I’ll be down in a second.”

Gavin wanders into the living room, staggering a bit when entering the area. Seeing how clean and _ expensive _ it is, he wonders if he should even attempt to sit on the couch. He takes a second to observe the space. On the wall behind the couch, there seems to be a painting of a man kneeling down. His body seems like a silhouette made of greys and blues, but behind him and flurry of color seems to drown out the sorrow of his figure. He can see every stroke of the paintbrush, the dedication and emotion that went into the artwork. It’s nothing short of sophisticated beauty.

_ ‘Huh, deep shit,’ _He thinks to himself.

Squinting, he sees a signature in the bottom right corner of the painting. 

_ M.M. _Markus Manfred.

Who knew, the scariest man in Los Angeles is an artist? Who-would-have-fuckin’-knew.

He fixes his gaze to look at the coffee table. Its clear and big, cluttered with miscellaneous things like books, candles, a centerpiece, cocaine, some jewelry-

  


His observance is cut short by footsteps coming up behind him. Gavin tenses and reaches for his gun, turning around to be face to face with Connor. 

Gavin’s heart stutters. Connor is a bit taller than him but more lithe in frame. He’s wearing a simple, white button down and casual black pants that show off the curves and musculature of his body _ so _ fucking well.

Gavin can’t help but turn is attention to his truffle brown hair. It’s styled perfectly with one loose curl hanging in front of his forehead. It reminds Gavin of an angler fish, as if he were to be the prey enraptured by the curl only to have fallen foolishly into the trap. But Connor, obviously, looks nothing like a fucking scary-ass sea creature.

His face is absolutely gorgeous in person. There’s something about his nose that makes him cute despite the sharp jawline and big brown eyes that could cut right through him regardless of their doe-eyed softness that just make him absolutely _ handsome _ <strike>and that makes Gavin melt at the sight of them</strike>.

Connor’s stunningly <strike> otherworldly </strike> good looks makes Gavin’s washed up, scruffy appearance seem immensely inferior, even with his fitted suit on.

Connor smirks, looking at Gavins gun and shit, the things Gavin would do to those lips. And Holy Mother of God, there's slight residual white powder on Connor’s cupids bow that he just wants to lick and kiss off of him until the taller man is begging for more. Jesus Christ, he’d love to take Connor by the waist and-

“Cool it, cowboy. What are you gonna do shoot me? You’re smarter than that,” he teases, voice suddenly more alluring and smooth despite the slight graininess to the tone. It’s much different than the professional-esque tone it was earlier on the intercom. 

_ Fucking intercoms making his voice seem completely different and not like the object of his wetdreams, wasnt technology supposed to be advanced? _

“Might I remind you, we don’t have all night, Mr. Reed,” his eyes wander around the room in faux-innocence as he literally Wipes Away The Coke On His Lips.

“You wouldn’t want a bad report to my husband,” he shoots Gavin a mischievous look, “would you?”

Gavin exhales in <strike>sexual</strike> frustration holding his hand out in the direction of the door. “Lead the way, Princess,” he bites out in a sharp tone, eyes narrowing at Connor’s unaffected, almost glazey ones.

Connor winks at him. He fucking _ winks _and spins on his heal walking towards the door with the elegance of a God.

_ “Fucking minx,” _

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Gavin quickly follows the other man out the door, sweating fucking oceans and hopes, no _ prays _ he can keep it in his goddamn pants tonight.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i just rewatched pulp Fiction for the first time in years and it gave me so much big brained energy for this au and as far as ive seen, there is no pulp fiction au in this fandom so here we are boys
> 
> Connor on this real crackhead hours lmao.
> 
> im gonna post this first chapter and if its well recieved then i guess ill finish the rest.
> 
> i mean, i'm gonna finish it anyways to quench my own thirst but yknow whateVA
> 
> Thanks for reading cuties


End file.
